


Noodles

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie Tozier has a request from one of his best friends.Oneshot/drabble





	Noodles

“Stan the Man!” Richie Tozier said super excitedly one day. He had a huge stupid grin on his face. And looking back on it, knowing his friend, Stan should’ve just gotten up and left right away like this. “Can I ask you a favor real quick?”

Stan sighed.

“If you want to ask if you can cut off pieces of my hair and put it in Eddie’s noodles again just to see if he notices, then you can go fuck yourself.”

Richie blinked.

“…okay, bye.”

What? He had really curly hair!


End file.
